Unwanted Memories
by LycoX
Summary: After the battle with the robotic menace known as Amazo, Oliver's left with some unwanted memories to deal with.


**Unwanted Memories**

 **Disclaimer: A little something I've been thinking about and thought it would make sense considering the robot had the same name as a certain Freighter in 'Elseworlds'. I also highly doubt anybody else has done this. Takes place before the group figures out they need to go to Gotham City.**

* * *

Once the battle with the robotic menace known as Amazo had finished, everyone had gone back to STAR Labs, Superman included. Who was currently on a tour of the place courtesy of an excited Cisco Ramon last Oliver knew. Barry was off more than likely talking with Iris about something deep and meaningful knowing him and Kara, well, Oliver wasn't too sure. But she was probably doing something that had a positive cheerfulness to it. As for Oliver himself, he was leaned up against a wall in one of the many hallways of the building, a troubled frown on his face thanks to the fight with Amazo. Or rather… The name of the machine, rather then the fight itself. Since that name brought up some unwanted memories of his second year on Lian Yu. The fact the robot was made by a company with the name of Ivo was also troubling for the man. Making him wonder if whoever screwed with reality had something to do with it.

Or if it was just the universe's sick way of screwing with him yet again. But when this whole thing was over with and reality was restored, Oliver was gonna make the time to look into the Ivo Lab situation. Part of him hoped it was just a thing with this altered reality and nothing else. The fact Mirakuru was involved wasn't something he cared for either and made him wonder what the Hell Lyla was thinking. _Something to ask her about the next time I see her…_

 **BANG!**

The resounding sound of the gunshot that killed Shado rang through his mind, forcing him to close his eyes with a grimace. _Damned robot…_

Letting out a shaky breath, Oliver opened his eyes, painfully aware of the tear that had come down his face as he opened them. "Are you alright?" Came the concerned voice of Clark 'Superman' Kent of Earth-38.

Causing Oliver to startle thanks to being unusually caught off guard courtesy of the whole damned Amazo situation throwing him out of whack. "Thought you were on that tour with Cisco."

"I was, but I noticed you seemed troubled and I was concerned."

"Even though we barely know one another?"

"Even though we barely know one another. I don't need to know someone to care." Clark told him in sincere honesty.

Something that quite honestly amazed Oliver even though it shouldn't as he knew people like Barry and Kara. Who were the same way themselves. Which was why those two, along with Clark, were far better examples of a hero then what he could ever be. Along with examples of others he knew of while completely forgetting the fact he himself can be that way thanks to how effected he was over the Amazo reminders. Blowing out a breath, Oliver began to speak. "My journey to this point has never been easy. Downright Hellish would be a good way to describe it at times… And part of that journey once involved a Freighter called the Amazo."

"And the robot we faced tonight reminded you of this Freighter, didn't it?" Asked Clark gently.

Oliver nodded. "If I had thought the island I was stuck on before ending up in that place had been Hell, I would have changed my mind in minutes. And believe me when I did in fact do that. The Amazo… It, it was Hell on Earth. For me, and for others who were stuck there because of a mad man. A mad man I ended up shooting later. Torture and twisted Science experiments, all because of that man's search for a miracle drug. One he, he killed for… One he would twist the minds of others to his benefit where it was concerned… This drug was in that damned robot. That drug nearly destroyed my city and my mom..."

He clenched his hands together so tightly the knuckles turned white as that gunshot rang through out his mind. As Slade's downfall and his mother's death happened all over again in his mind's eye, his eyes closing tightly at the reminders. Knowing he more than likely would be having nightmares when he slept later. Clark watched this all in concern for the man he barely knew. Wishing he'd been on this Earth when all this happened as perhaps he might have been able to prevent it. "Sometimes… Sometimes I think about just, about just giving it all up and walk away. Hide out somewhere where no one can find me. Maybe even put a bullet in my head so that I'll never be abandoned or know pain ever again. But I know that doing any of that… Would be an insult. An insult to my father, to my mother, to my son, to Tommy, Shado, Yao Fei, Laurel, Akio, Maseo, and, and so many others…" Continued Oliver and for the first time, actually having admitted any of that.

Even if it was to a total stranger. But Clark was just someone that even a man like him surrounded by darkness could talk too with ease because of the kind of man he is. Tears were coming down Oliver's face as Clark's heart broke for the man in front of him. One who was damned close to breaking in his view and it worried him about what would be the final factor in actually causing a full on break to occur. "Maybe… Maybe a temporary leave to get yourself sorted out is something you need?" Suggested Clark gently.

"Maybe."

"Regardless though… If you ever need to talk, I'm always willing to lend an ear."

Nothing more was said for a long time but Clark never left the other man's side as he dealt with unwanted memories in his head. Clark's words and presence being something Oliver was thankful for even if he wasn't saying or showing it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hopefully that was handled quite well.**


End file.
